bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Daedra (NBZP)
The Toa Daedra are a Toa Team consisting of seven Xa-Koro Inquisitors, who each stand for a different Sin. Membership The Toa Daedra were each recruited by Pride because of a major sin that they exemplified; because of this, they each operate under a code name that sums up their overall nature. Membership of the Daedra is not permanent; members may be killed or expelled from the group and replaced for various reasons. Thus far, only one Daedra title has ever passed between more than one person. 'Members' The group's seven members, each named after one of the Seven Deadly Sins, are as follows: *Pride, a male Toa of Iron and the leader of the group. His swordsman skills are virtually unmatched, much like his authority over the other Daedra is unquestioned. *Envy, a male Toa of Water who wears a Kanohi Mahiki. A common target for insults from Pride, Envy possesses a deep hatred for the world, and seems to be constantly plotting to take it for himself. *Lust, a female Valkyr and the only non-Toa of the group. She is incredibly beautiful, and as a result is very proud and manipulative -- not to mention deadly. *Greed, a male Toa of Air with a Kanohi Kualsi. Greed's only concern is for his own safety; because of this, he is careful to make sure that every job he partakes in is especially beneficial to his own being. *Gluttony, a male Toa of Gravity who possesses a Kanohi Pakari and a never-ending appetite. *Wrath **The first Wrath was a male Toa of Fire; he was killed by Lust after betraying the Daedra to their enemies **The current Wrath is a female Toa of Fire who is known throughout the island for her psychopathic and destructive nature. *Sloth, a lazy, male Toa of Water who formerly possessed a modified Mask of Rebounding and now wears the only known Mask of Sloth. Despite his dislike of activity, he has been known to jump to action at a moment's notice -- somehow still justifying his own hatred of hypocrisy while he does so. 'Unofficial Members' While not actually members of the Toa Daedra, a small number of bodyguards was recently hired to assist the team in their efforts. They have stated on at least one occasion that they do not plan on separating from the group, at least for the foreseeable future. *Raknar, a Skakdi of Stone. *Disotel, a Skakdi of Water. *Nynn, a Toa of Earth. Structure The Daedra generally act as an open-ended team in terms of their courses of action -- members tend to split off from the main group so as to accomplish multiple goals at once, though they almost always meet up again after a short period of time to move on to a different village. With the exception of recruitment missions, the Daedra almost never travel around the island without the rest of the group, mostly due to how often they are attacked by Captain Marvel and other vigilantes. In terms of leadership, Pride is the de facto leader of the team. However, after being called away for another job outside of Ta-Koro following his brutal attack on Envy, Lust has been appointed as the Daedra's temporary leader in his place. Reputation The Daedra are infamous on Mata Nui; so much so that it is almost impossible for them to travel anywhere without being recognised and attacked. Because of this, they are forced to constantly utilize the illusionary powers of Envy and Lust to disguise themselves, with varying results. Since their formation, the Daedra have also made a number of arch enemies, the most notable of these being the Toa Arete, Captain Marvel and, more recently, the Scarred Paladins. Internal Relationships Companionship between members of the Daedra is often strained; it frequently been implied that most of the group would, given the opportunity, gladly see the team destroyed, or at the very least see specific others killed. However, they still work and fight together very efficiently -- as Sloth explained to Nynn at one point in Ta-Koro, this is due to each member seeing the team as beneficial to their own survival despite rivalries they may have towards other members. The readiness that certain members have when it comes to murdering another is still noticeable despite Sloth's explanation; the original Wrath was very quickly killed by Lust after the Daedra/Arete battle for betraying the team, with little complaint on the latter's part. Category:Groups (NBZP)